


Endless Pain ~ Eren Jaeger x Time Traveller!Reader

by Anarina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Complete, Death, F/M, Loss, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about Eren Jaeger and a heroine that goes back in time every time she 'dies'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Pain ~ Eren Jaeger x Time Traveller!Reader

No matter what I do, it always repeats. I always see the same things. My comrades dying, my friends getting eaten. Yet the only person who couldn't escape this nightmare was me. Every time I was crushed or swallowed, I always woke up in the bed of the house I lived in while I was still in my hometown of Trost, a day before I joined the military. But I knew that I wasn't dreaming. Those things really happened, and they were always repeating.

The more this phenomenon occurred, the more distant I grew towards the people that were once my friends. But there was that one person who always stayed with me, as if we were tied together by fate.

That person was Eren Jaeger.

The first time I had joined the military, we were the best of friends. I loved him. Infact, in one or two of these timelines, we even dated. But I didn't become so close to him now. If I did, watching him die so many times would just hurt me more. But despite this, he always found a way to get friendly with me.

Eventually, it had gotten to the day before the battle that would end up resetting everything. I was standing outside, looking up at the sky; at this point, I used to think of ways that I could save everyone, but in the end, it was useless.

"Good evening, [Name]."

I turned around to see Eren standing a few metres away from me. To be honest, even though I loved him, he was the last person I wanted to see at a time like this.

"Eren, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" He answered, smiling.

"Why do you always go though so much effort to talk to me?" I questioned.

"I don't really know how to put it, but you give off the impression that you've gone through a lot of horrible things. I don't want to ask you about your past if you don't want me to, but you shouldn't deal with all of that alone," He answered, then starting to blush a little, "B-Besides, I think you're a really nice person, and I really admire you."

I can't remember the last time Eren had said something like that to me. He usually said things like that when we were dating; that even when I was fighting titans, I looked beautiful. Remembering those times made me realise something. It was wrong of me to keep myself so distant from Eren even though I loved him so much. Though I tried to stop them, I could feel small tears starting to form. Before Eren could see them, I quickly turned around.

"E-Eren, could you leave me alone for the rest of the night? I don't mean to be rude, I just have something I need to think about." I requested. Though I could tell he was wondering what I meant by this, Eren agreed, leaving me alone with my own thoughts.

It was at that moment when I decided. No matter what, I would save everyone when tomorrow came.

\-----------------------------

"[N-Name]..."

Eren was lying on the ground with myself knelt down next to him. He was severely injured, and there was a massive pool of blood forming underneath his body.

"What is it, Eren?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"Get out of here, I know I don't have much longer..." Eren answered, almost unable to speak.

"I'll never do that and you know it!" I shouted back at him, "Don't say anything else, you're injured."

Moments after that, I watched Eren die. Everyone else was fighting, and none of them managed to survive.

I'm sorry, Eren. I thought that I would be able to save everyone this time. I guess I failed...

Before I could get killed by the various titans surrounding the area, I took one of my blades and used it to quickly end it all.

...

...

...

And there I was, back at the beginning again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really proud of this, it's probably my best fanfiction! It was loosely influenced by Madoka Magica and Higurashi, if you have seen either of them you can probably see where the influences are.


End file.
